Prequel of the Mating Moon
by Hitoko-sama
Summary: Sasuke is in love with Naruto and wants to share the bonds of mating with him, so he takes him under the mating moon. One-shot. SasuNaru, Yaoi. Rated M. Read first bold section for more information on the KibaShino fic I wrote and based this on


**Okay so this one-shot is paired up with my main fic, The Mating Moon. I just think this will be a better way of showing and explaining what is going to happen and what has already happened with Sasuke and Naruto. Plus there's going to be yaoi! And there's nothing wrong with that! Anyway! Regular PV!-**

**March 20th**

Naruto sat blankly in Advanced Alegbra(1), his brain practically mush after sitting through one of Anko's mind-numbing speeches about how the geometrical shape of molecule determines all this stuff he really didn't care about knowing. He didn't even understand why he had signed up for chemistry, he wasn't going to use it in the future. He laid his head on his desk while Asuma stood up from his own and started to walk around the room, checking homework on his way. Naruto had left his in the corner of the desk so Asuma wouldn't disturb his mental relaxation time. They were taking a test tomorrow which meant that he only had to do the review in class but that time would be much better spent sleeping instead of flying through the problems half-assed and not remembering anything tomorrow.

When Asuma passed he ruffled Naruto's hair, slightly rubbing the blond's head into his desk as a means of saying 'wake up, there is no sleeping in my class'. He lifted his head up from the desk and sighed a little as his teacher smirked at him a little before walking away as if nothing happened. He heard some giggling behind him and knew it to be Ino's. She had probably moved behind him to talk with Sai and Chouji, his only other friends in this class. He sat up and turned around to face the blond girl, who was smiling at him. She ruffled his hair and he smiled sleepily at her.

" Let me guess, Anko-sensei has a super long and boring lecture for us in chem?" She asked pulling out her book and grabbing a pencil.

" Don't make me relive the horror of it." Naruto said as he yawned a little. " It was so terrible Ino, like I can't even explain how bored I was! Sometimes I wonder about my choices."

" Well it's a requirement for the college you want to get into, right?" Sasuke said as he walked up to them and sat down. He was the Teacher's aide for this class, something that he was specifically chosen to do since had taken the class last year. Naruto nodded at the Uchiha. " Well consider it an obstacle for now, besides you're doing well. If I remember correctly, you got an A on the last test." He patted Naruto on the head like a good dog and the blond swatted at his hand like it was nothing more than a flying, buzzing little annoyance.

" Well, well, looky here!" Sai said, finally pulling his attention out of the conversation he was having with the girl who was sitting in the other aisle of seats next to him. " The greatest of aides has come to fraternize with us underlings. So Sasuke, how does the God of Math like Pre-calculus?"

Sasuke's face twitched a little bit. " It makes me want to throw my teacher and the book down the stairs, in that order. It is causing me to die on the inside a little more than usual." Sai smiled sweetly then.

" But how can you kill what's already dead?"

" Apparently you've never heard of a zombie before, or a vampire….Or a werewolf for that matter." Sasuke quipped back at the raven, who was still smiling as they threw words back and forth at each other.

" Isn't your math teacher your older brother?" Ino asked, trying to ease the tension between Sai and Sasuke.

" For right now anyway. While he's working on his master's degree, he decided to work at the high school so it'll look good in his portfolio. Helping people and serving a noble cause; such a gentleman."

Naruto would never admit it out loud, well he had on one occasion…To himself…without anyone else around…That he was so desperately in love with Sasuke. He adored everything about Sasuke; his rapier sharp wit, his actions, his looks, even his personality which was cold and hot at the same time. The Uchiha was just so beautiful, so smart, so passionate, so everything Naruto had been looking for in a partner.

But he knew Sasuke and he wasn't even a blip on the Uchiha's radar for potential lovers. Partially due to the fact no one had been able to persuade or seduce the raven; many had tried and failed miserably, usually getting a face full of Uchiha sass in the process. He knew, deep down, that he would never have a chance with Sasuke.

He sighed then, making everyone look at him. With all the eyes and facing staring back at his, he blushed. " Stop staring at me! God, it's like you're all stalking me or something." Everyone laughed a little then, all except for Sasuke who was still staring down at the blond, a little smirk on his face.

Sasuke loved Naruto more than words could ever express, and he knew the blond loved him too. He was just fearful, as most should be. He would have told Naruto to become his, to become much more than just his best friend and rival, become his lover for all eternity. And he knew Naruto would love to hear those words coming from his mouth but there were problems…One being that Sai was constantly trying to get with Naruto, which made Sasuke deeply and insanely jealous. It was getting so bad that he couldn't even hang out one on one with the blond because Sai would always insert himself into the plans, and no matter what Sasuke said, Naruto would always tell him not to be rude and include their friend. Oh if only Naruto knew.

The other far more pressing matter was a very well guarded secret that would ruin the very fabric of reality. If anyone knew besides the trusted, it would very well send the world in to chaos. Uchiha Sasuke, the desire of women and some men, the most popular boy in the entire school, was a werewolf.

And as strange as the concept was and no matter how many people denied what was so plainly in front of them, it was the truth. And what was even worse was that he wasn't the only one in the school, oh no, the younger members of the pack were scattered around the school, acting like normal people. In fact Sasuke could see one now, sitting in front of him. One of the three gammas, Sai. He smirked up at the Uchiha almost as a challenge. A challenge Sasuke would win, no matter what. He would bed Naruto and mark him as his mate so no one else could have him.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke, who seemed to be off in his own world for the moment. The blond snapped his fingers and whistled as loudly as he could, making the Uchiha wake up from his world and look at the blond. " What the hell Dobe? Are you trying to make me deaf?"

" I already think you're half way there Sasuke." Naruto said and stuck out his tongue as a taunt and almost a temptation. Sasuke had been craving the sweetness of the cavern since their kiss in middle school, but he had been far to young and naïve to realize what he had been feeling during that kiss but now he knew exactly what it was. Naruto smiled a little when Sasuke rolled his eyes. " Hearing aside, I asked you a question, Teme!" He said with mock anger in his voice that melted Sasuke's heart. " Do you wanna hang out after school today? I feel like we haven't had much alone time to be best friends and do stupid stuff."

" Yeah sounds great." And with that the bell rang for class to be over and that the children could be dismissed to do what they pleased.

The day passed quickly from that point, Naruto and Sasuke both looking forward to their plans after school. Hearing the final bell of the day, Naruto smiled and grabbed his backpack. He headed towards the end of the hall where Sasuke was wandering out, practically running from the door so he could avoid his stalkers. Naruto laughed a little as Sasuke grabbed his arm and pulled him down the hall. They left the building, taking the long way to the parking lot so they would have less encounters of the awkward kind. When they finally made their way through the halls of the school and to Sasuke's car, they were both prickling with excitement and anticipation. Sasuke started his car and sped off into the distance, leaving all the school nonsense behind him.

They arrived at Sasuke's house in a flash, only being about a ten minute drive from the school. Sasuke knew his brother had a staff meeting after school today and that he had to go to store to pick up a few things. It was almost like Itachi knew that this was going to happen, which wouldn't surprise Sasuke because Itachi was the Alpha and had the most well developed powers that the Uchiha clan had ever seen.

" Sasuke, I have something to tell you." Naruto said as the Uchiha he opened the door. Sasuke's eyes widen a little, he knew the blond would probably be the one to crack first but he hadn't assumed that them hanging out alone together for the first time in months would trigger it. But then again Naruto had said nothing to Sai which should have been clue number one. He swallowed the anxiety growing in his throat as he walked into his house, throwing his bag in the hallway.

" Oh?" He questioned as they both took off their shoes. Naruto looked nervously as he bit his lip and walked up into the living room, trailing behind Sasuke, who was leading confidently. He sat down on the couch and Naruto plopped down next to him.

" I've been wanting to tell you for awhile now…" Naruto said, making the moment all that more tense with his refusal to just come out and say it. Sasuke slowly started to scoot himself over next to the blond, wanting very much to breath in the sweet scent that encompassed all of Naruto's form. Naruto started to notice Sasuke's movements towards him and began to move slightly away from him by laying down on the cushions. He could feel Sasuke's almost intoxicating presence beginning to surround and suffocate him, it was almost too much. " Sasuke, I…"

But before Naruto could say anything Sasuke was lying above him, his lips hovering barely above his. He could feel the Uchiha's hot breath and loved the way it tickled his bottom lip, almost as if it was asking for entrance. He leaned up, using his elbows for support as Sasuke looked down at him, taking him all in with his spanning and lusty glance.

" I have a feeling that I know what you're going to tell me…" Sasuke muttered as leaned in, the stench of arousal making his own need increase. And with that he captured Naruto's lips in his own; the kiss was soft, sweet, sensual, and made Sasuke want more. He licked the blond's bottom lip before sucking it so gently into his mouth, making Naruto gasp with pleasure. Sasuke slipped his tongue into Naruto's mouth, loving how the blond gave up all self-control and started to play with him.

Naruto's hands made their way up into Sasuke's hair; his fingers tangling and rubbing against the Uchiha's scalp. The blond moaned into Sasuke's mouth which caused a wave of arousal to course through the Uchiha's entire body. He ground down into his companion, making the smell of arousal flood his senses as he struggled to keep himself together. Naruto tugged at Sasuke's hair as he squirmed underneath the larger, more muscled body.

Their tongues rubbed and pushed at each other's, never coming apart the entire kiss. It was so pleasurable for Naruto to have Sasuke's dominating presence all to himself, working its magic over him. He felt a jolt of electricity rushing down his spine and exploding in his groin as every moment intensified the sensation and turned more into teasing than anything else.

Both of their greedy touches were met with other touches and feelings. Sasuke finally pulled away, opting to kiss at Naruto's neck and playing with the blond's nipples through his shirt. He loved the way Naruto would moan or pant loudly when something felt extremely good. Sasuke ran his teeth against the blond's neck making the boy shiver with what Sasuke could only label as excitement. This was it, the time where he could bite Naruto. The mark would be painful and he would no doubt pass out from the intense pain or even worse, die. But Sasuke had a feeling Naruto would fight through it and would be the stubborn kind who would live. He neared the blond's throat, his teeth mere centimeters from the soft skin.

" Well, well." Itachi said as he walked into the living room, placing his briefcase on the ground next to the coffee table. He had a bag in one hand that was swinging as he walked into the kitchen. " It is definitely my day when I can come home from a hard day's work to see my little brother kissing the love of his life on the couch. It's like going to the movies without having to pay." Itachi mused as he smirked at them through the window-like opening of the kitchen. Naruto and Sasuke both sat up, their faces bright red.

" I'm gonna go to the bathroom for a moment." Naruto said as he stood up and practically ran away. Itachi waved at him before slinking into the living room, taking a seat next to his little brother.

" It isn't the time for that, my foolish little Beta. You have explained nothing to him and if he loves you as much as he seems to, he will accept the bite willingly and become yours." Itachi said as he grabbed the remote and turned on the television. " Besides, you aren't even dating. I don't want my brother becoming a little slut. So, no sluttin' around Sasuke, make a proper man out of him." Itachi shooed him with a wave of the hand. Sasuke rolled his eyes walking up away from his brother and up the stairs to the bathroom next to his room. There was no doubt in his mind that Naruto would be in that one.

Sasuke knocked on the door and after a moment, Naruto peeked his head out from the other side, his cheeks still flushed. " Come on Dobe, you're acting as if Itachi caught us having extremely kinky sex."

Naruto opened the door, nodding his head. Sasuke sighed, opening his arms up to the blond. He walked into the Uchiha's strong chest, nuzzling his neck and giving it soft kisses. It started to arouse Sasuke again. " I love you, Naruto." The blond felt his heart race and he grabbed the Uchiha's face pulling him in and kissing him so deeply that Sasuke was actually taken by surprise.

" I love you too, Sasuke." He said between kisses. " So much…I'm sorry I was avoiding you while I was with you…That doesn't make any sense…" Naruto mused with a laugh. " I'm just so happy and excited that I can't think straight."

" Shh…You're mine now, no one else can have you." Sasuke said kissing the blond back, loving the way Naruto's lips fit his perfectly as they kissed. " So for now, just kiss me." And they did, tongues and teeth clashing as they fought for dominance. Sasuke pressed the blond against the wall, making the blond groan as his hands roamed their way up and around Naruto's body. They finally pulled apart, sharing little kisses as they just held each other.

" Sasuke…We can't tell Kiba about us."

" Why's that?"

" He didn't act the greatest when I came out to him and I'm afraid of how he'll react to us now. So for right now let's just keep this to ourselves."  
>-<p>

**April 25th**

Naruto had noticed lately that Sasuke had been acting weird, like he had been hiding something from him. He wasn't sure what it was that was troubling Sasuke but he wanted to know. The Uchiha hadn't kept anything from him so far and he thought that they had a very open and good relationship but this secret was just ripping Naruto apart on the inside with the appeal it had.

The blond sat on Sasuke's bed, waiting for said Uchiha to finish showering up so they could go to a movie. So far they had managed to keep everything on a lower level which had made Sasuke upset at first but Naruto insisted on it for a least a few more weeks. They would come out to everyone eventually…

Sasuke stepped out of the bathroom. His wet hair sticking to his face as the small drops of water cascaded down his skin. Naruto bit his lip, wanting very much to get up and lick up the water that dared to touch his lover's soft, lovely skin. Sasuke walked over to his bed and flopped down on top of Naruto. He crushed the blond under his weight, not particularly caring that he was flailing and hitting him. He hugged the body under his, making the blond stop with all movement, he knew Naruto wasn't brave enough to kick him since there might be a slight miscalculation and it could cause Sasuke untold amounts of pain.

" Sasuke! Get off!" He yelled right in Sasuke's ear which made his ears ring as he rolled off, his towel slipping slightly down his waist. Naruto screamed as grabbed it before it could fall completely and show off Sasuke's manhood.

" Seriously Naruto? You've seen me naked before. We had to shower in PE together, remember?"

" I knew it! You were staring at my ass!"

" It's hard not to ignore." Sasuke replied as stood up and dropped his towel. " So perfectly round and fuckable, there wasn't a soft dick in the house."

" Shut up!" Naruto yelled throwing his shoe at the Uchiha who just ducked out of the way and stuck out his tongue at the blond. " You're so embarrassing!" Sasuke just smirked as he walked over to his dresser and started to put clothes on his frame, shaking his hips the entire time which made Naruto blush. " Sasuke…"

" Hm?" he muttered as walked opened the bottom drawer and pulled out a pair of dark washed jeans. They fit snuggly on Sasuke's ass making Naruto want to drop the entire discussion at this moment because it was difficult to be serious when someone was unconsciously being sexy. When he finally left his dresser and went over to his closet, where he kept all the rest of his clothes, and started to look through the hundreds of shirts he had. Okay Naruto knew it wasn't hundreds, but it sure looked like it.

" Sasuke…It seems as though you're hiding something from me. I mean we've been completely open and honest so far and I don't want this to break down our communication." Sasuke sighed then grabbing a gray shirt from a hanger and pulling it over his head.

" Well Naruto, you're right." He said walking back to his dresser and grabbing his bottle of cologne and sprayed himself with it, filling the room with the sweet, musky scent that Naruto had come to love. " There is something I haven't been telling you, but if I tell you Naruto…You can't freak out or tell anyone, okay?"

" Okay."

" No, promise me." Sasuke said. " And if you break the promise Naruto, so help you god I will rape the crap out of you."

" I promise, Sasuke. You should be able to trust me by now." Naruto said as he sat up Sasuke's bed, crossing his legs. " Okay, now tell me. The anticipation is killing me slowly…I'm dying…" He started to gurgle and making choking noises which caused Sasuke to give Naruto the look. He giggled a little.

" Alright…Here it goes." Sasuke took a deep breath as he walked over to his window, he put his hands on the sill and look Naruto right in the eyes. " Naruto, I'm a werewolf."

The blond instantly deflated. " Really Sasuke? Really? I mean if you didn't want to tell what your secret was you could have just said so, but you didn't have to lie to me."

" I'm not lying, Naruto. It's true, I can prove it!" Sasuke said a little bit of anger in his tone. He would show Naruto the truth and if the blond was terrified by him, it wouldn't matter. He knew that Naruto loved him and he would have him no matter what. He did feel bad however that he just got dressed. Ripping through clothing was probably the most annoying trait of being a werewolf.

Naruto scoffed and rolled his eyes as he turned his head away from Sasuke. " Uh, Sasuke let's not fight about this, you'll tell me your secret when you want." That's when Naruto felt a shift in the air and he turned his head, watching as Sasuke's body was bathed in the moonlight. His body started to crack and elongate. His nails and teeth grew into pointed daggers as his skin started to split open and apart. All Naruto saw was black. Black, long fur that shined dully in the light. He let out a earsplitting howl as he lunged on Naruto, pinning him to the bed.

Disoriented, Naruto just laid there was Sasuke's new blood red eyes stared into his own. His heart thumped loudly in his chest as the wolf's head moved away to Naruto's neck and started to lap at it affectionately. The blond whimpered a little as he felt teeth starting to scrap at his skin, drawing blood to the surface. Itachi entered the room then.

" Sasuke if you're going to mate with Naruto, keep the noise down. I'm trying to grade tests; you got an A minus by the way." He said rolling his eyes at the wolf and boy on the bed. Naruto was stunned at that, the fact he was pinned to the bed in dire need of assistance didn't even phase Itachi. The blond noticed a glint the older Uchiha's eye, a feral, vicious twinkle that made Naruto loose all hope he had of rescue. Itachi was one too…

Itachi shut the door which made Sasuke look back down at Naruto, his tongue darting out of his mouth to lick the blond's face comfortingly. The blond was shaking as tears started to come to the corners of his eyes. Sasuke whined sadly as he continued to lick Naruto's face and nuzzled him sweetly. He took his paws off Naruto's arms so the blond could reach up, which he did and he started to touch and pet the wolf, fascinated by him.

Sasuke's fur was soft and thick much like the hair on his head. And he leaned into the touches much like an obedient dog would, his tail even wagged. He started to paw at Naruto's clothes, whining and whimpering like dogs did when they wanted something. That's when Naruto knew Sasuke was in there without a single doubt.

" You weren't lying…" Naruto muttered as he sat up, looking deeply into the wolf's eyes. Sasuke nodded his head, knocking the blond down again. Naruto rolled his eyes as Sasuke sniffed his neck. He started to lick again which made the blond giggle. " Now that the sheer and utter horror has subsided, that actually tickles." Sasuke wagged his tail even more but suddenly went still as he bit into Naruto's neck. At first Naruto gasped not fully grasping what had just happened to him. But when the bite finally registered in his brain, he stilled; feeling as though it had been hit by a truck. Pain and agony rushed through his veins as Sasuke pulled back and morphed into his human form. He grabbed Naruto's convulsing body and whispered sweet words into his ear. But when the blond stopped moving a second time, Sasuke looked at his face. He had passed out.

Itachi walked back into the room again, staring down at his little brother who was protectively holding the blond in his arms. His head was cradled beside Naruto's neck, no doubt he was licking up the blood and healing the wound. The older Uchiha moved silently to the other end of the bed and patted his brother on the head, making Sasuke look up; his lips were stained red from the blood.

" Don't be fearful my little Beta." Itachi said wiping a stray droplet from his brother's lips and raising it to his own. He tasted Naruto's blood and smirked. " He's strong, stubborn, and has the will to survive. The virus will rampage through his body but he won't fall victim to it." Itachi stroked Sasuke's face and the younger leaned into the touch, whimpering softly. " I would suggest keeping him here during the healing process and explaining yourself when he wakes up."

" Yes, you're right my Alpha."  
>-<p>

**April 27th**

Naruto had woken up in haze, his mind felt thick like he had a fever dream of the worst kind. He rolled over, moaning as pain started to make his neck throb and ache with things he couldn't even explain. He noticed then that Sasuke was laying underneath him, petting his hair and watching him. The Uchiha leaned in nuzzling the blond as gently as he could, whimpering what could be considered an apology.

" Sasuke…" Naruto's voice was strained and he coughed a little. He handed the blond a glass of water and he drank it greedily, letting drops trickle down his chin and throat. He coughed again, whining as he turned over so he could rest his head on Sasuke's chest. " Why did you bite me Sasuke?"

" I told you…" Sasuke said petting soft blond locks. " You are going to be mine forever and now no one will come to mate with you. No one besides me. The mark will protect you and let me know where you are…I did this because I love you."

" And you couldn't have given me a little warning?" Sasuke was silent then as if contemplating his reasoning for the unexpected bite.

" I had wanted to do this for a very long time." He muttered finally, pulling the blond up more. " And I knew if I told you everything right away, you would either reject me or want to know everything about it and then you'd probably get scared and try to avoid my bite. So I put the whole thing to rest by biting you. It was bound to happen anyway."

" I wouldn't have rejected you Sasuke. I love you, and that means for better or for worse, werewolf or not. You should know that by now…" Naruto said as he leaned up wanting to kiss Sasuke but the Uchiha tsked at him.

" Not now love, you're far too weak and I don't think I could control myself when you're just so vulnerable. So for now, I'm going to tell you everything about my pack and what it means for you." Sasuke said and Naruto lowered his head, shutting his eyes. " As long as I can remember, I had always been different. It wasn't until I was eight and my parents were killed that I knew what I truly was, a werewolf. Itachi, being the only one qualified enough became the new Alpha of the pack and he picked me, a child of eight, to be his Beta. It was a lot of responsibility but I came to love it, to love my pack, to love my people. But as I grew older Itachi told me of my destiny, how I was to go out into the world and find myself a mate. When we kissed in Middle School, I knew then that you were the only one for me and I had to have you no matter what. So I waited for the perfect moment and that was only a few months ago and now look at us, you bare my mark and you will be mine forever…Once we finish the ritual."

" Ritual?" Naruto questioned, raising his head.

" Yes, you see when we started dating, it was exactly March twentieth, The Vernal Equinox. And to the Child of Tsukuyomi that date is very important to us because it's the start of mating season. I have to bite and mate you before June twenty-first so our relationship is official in the eyes of our God. However, if we miss it, we would have to remain celibate until the next start of the mating season. And you've gotta think, I've been waiting for almost five years to be with you, I don't want any longer than necessary." He smirked then making Naruto blush, making a tomato pale in comparison.

" So what now? We just have to have sex and it will be all good? We'll be mates?" Trying to switch it up so Sasuke would focus on something other than his ass.

" Right, but we're going to wait a little while until you become a werewolf." Sasuke explained as he kissed Naruto's temple. " When I bit you, I injected the werewolf virus into you and that's why you felt like shit when you woke up. The virus was rearranging your DNA and turning you into a werewolf so you and I can be connected even more so. In about five more days you should be at full strength again, feeling better than you ever did."

" Okay Sasuke, if you say so."  
>-<p>

**May 2nd**

Naruto laid in Sasuke's bed, he was nude because he had just taken a shower and was waiting for Sasuke to come back. Itachi had called him away for some weird reason but the blond couldn't argue, especially now that Itachi was like his master or something . When Sasuke stepped back in, he started to strip down.

" You know, we don't have to do it right now." Sasuke said as he stood in front of the blond fully naked. " I don't want to pressure you."

" It's going to happen anyway, right?" Naruto said with a little smirk. " And besides, I'm ready Sasuke. I want you to make love to me, fulfill your destiny with my body." Sasuke couldn't resist that and hopped into bed.

He grabbed Naruto's face, kissing his cheeks and eyelids gently while Naruto wormed out of the Uchiha grip so he could nip and suck at the his neck. He was pinning the blond down with his weight so he would squirm and writhe underneath him when something felt absolutely fantastic. He brought his lips down on Naruto's, savoring the softness before pulling and licking his bottom lip, so softly asking for entrance into his mouth. The blond wasted no time and opened up to Sasuke, loving the fervor in which he plunged his tongue inside. They twisted and tangled, pushing and probing around trying to gain dominance over the other. Sasuke won of course because he made Naruto moan first. He smirked into their kiss as Naruto pulled away and started to mark up Sasuke's neck with harsh red bites and marks. The Uchiha practically purred with contentment as he felt Naruto's teeth sink into his skin. Their was slight pain but the pleasure he was feeling outweighed it.

Sasuke used his free hand to rub down Naruto's chest and stomach, loving how the blond's muscles twitched and how he squirmed. Naruto whimpered as Sasuke pinched his nipple, rolling it between his fingers. He brought his head down then, trailing kisses down his chest and stomach. He dipped his tongue in Naruto's naval making Naruto squirm and buck up into the Uchiha, rubbing their groins hotly. Sasuke bit his lip, loving the friction and the sounds Naruto was making as they continued to touch.

Naruto moaned loudly when Sasuke licked down his thigh, coming teasingly close to his balls but not touching them directly. The pleasure was driving Naruto insane and he cried out with pleasure frequently as Sasuke continued to lick and tease. He moved down his thigh and started to kiss the blond's entrance, using his tongue to pry and poke at it. It slipped inside making the blond whimper loudly. His tongue penetrated deeply, pressing and slicking up Naruto's inner walls. He pulled out giving Naruto's entrance one more tiny kiss.

" Naruto hand me the lube." The blond nodded and gave Sasuke the small bottle. He squirted it onto his fingers, warming it as he coated them. He pressed one inside Naruto loving how the heat was so intense that it felt like his finger was melting. He grabbed onto the base of Naruto's cock with his free hand and sucked the head into his mouth as he added the second finger. Naruto didn't know whether to scream with pleasure or pain, the sensations were playing so much with his body that he was kicking at the sheets and whining. He arched up into Sasuke's mouth when he hit a spot that made Naruto's vision blur and all of his limbs go numb.

" AH!" He cried as Sasuke struck it repeatedly sucking more and more of Naruto into his mouth. " Mmm! Sasuke! More!"

He added the third finger and started to thrust them in and out while pulling them apart and putting them back together. Sasuke could feel is own need throbbing between his legs, practically begging him to get this over with and shove it inside. But he had to wait, Naruto wasn't fully prepared yet. He continued to suck and thrust, driving the blond wild with pleasure. He came then into Sasuke's waiting mouth and started to pant, riding out the high of his orgasm.

Sasuke opened Naruto's legs wider, covering himself with lube before he started to position himself. He shoved his head into Naruto's entrance feeling absolute bliss as the tight walls caressed him. He waited for Naruto to get comfortable before moving again but with every thrust Sasuke received a moan. The blond arched causing Sasuke to go deeper. He moaned with pleasure as he leaned down to capture Naruto's lips.

He moaned into Sasuke's mouth as the pleasure raced up his spine and did cartwheels in his groin, making it twitch. He wrapped his legs around the Uchiha's waist, pulling him in and keeping him more deeply inside. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's already weeping cock and started to work him while his thrusts become more frequent and needy. The blond wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck; his nails grating down his shoulders and back, leaving dark red lines. Sasuke loved the feeling of it and he also loved knowing how close Naruto was to a second orgasm.

" Sasuke!" He cried as he had his second orgasm and came on the Uchiha's stomach. Sasuke bit down on Naruto's shoulder and when he tasted the blond's sweet blood, he had his own orgasm, filling the blond with his hot seed.

" I love you Naruto." Sasuke said. " And now we're mates forever."

" I love you too Sasuke…" He said sleepily. Sasuke kissed him gently before the blond passed out underneath him.  
>-<p>

**May 3rd**

Naruto walked into Iruka's classroom, almost being late again that week. He sat down next to Kiba who looked like he hadn't slept a wink. " Hey man, what's wrong? You look like you got hit by a bus."

Kiba punched Naruto in the arm making the blond stick his tongue out at him. " Well I didn't sleep last night…I keep seeing that wolf and I don't whether it's my imagination or what, but it's really starting to freak me out. I seriously don't know what to do anymore."

Naruto stilled then, trying to swallow the sheer terror that was building in his throat. After all that had happened to him, Naruto knew what the wolf was and why he was after Kiba. It was a werewolf and it was trying to mate him.  
>-<p>

**And bam, the regular story has a prequel. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**1. This how math at my school goes. Algebra, Geometry, Advanced Algebra, Pre-Calculus, Calculus. So just clarifying that its not like a stupid person class with a super fancy name, its about the average level at my school for Juniors...Even though I personally am in Pre-cal as a Junior and its killing my soul.**

**Naruto: I have nothing to say to you  
>Me: and I, you<br>Both of us: -awkward silence-  
>Me: Fine. This was Hitoko-sama.<strong>


End file.
